


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character(s), Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è per i Gravey. Per la Känimä Fomily (perché sì x°) e per me, che ne avevo tanto bisogno.<br/>La storia si concentra su due personaggi inventati e vede la - sporadica - presenza di Derek&Stiles e qualche altra comparsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixstein (bigbadroman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/gifts), [curtisdanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtisdanko/gifts), [Sigismonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/gifts).



> A chi li chiama Gravey, a chi li chiama Ananas. A chi la voleva, a chi non vede l'ora di leggerla e a chi l'ha già letta.  
> Spero che piaccia anche a chi non li conosce, questi due.  
> I personaggi non sono miei, ma appartengono a chi li ha inventati, che partecipa al You're The Night-Time Fear ~ Teen Wolf GDR.  
> Per rendere l'idea:  
> Aeneas → Daniel Feuerriegel  
> Douglas → Shawn Ashmore
> 
> • Se siete sensibili - molto sensibili - allora ad un certo punto potreste leggere una scena un po' così;  
> • La musica tra parentesi è quella che mi ha ispirato e che ho usato durante la stesura;  
> • STEREK sullo sfondo;  
> • NON è un AU, quindi c'è tutta la merda mannara che posso infilarci in due capitoletti;  
> • Mi hanno corrotto per scrivere un seguito a ciò, ma non assicuro sul QUANDO;  
> • I miei titoli - soprattutto quelli dei singoli capitoli - non hanno niente a che vedere con il contenuto del capitolo, spesso derivano dalle canzoni che ho ascoltato di più, mentre scrivevo;  
> • Le parti in corsivo - canzoni escluse - sono quelle che ho preso dalle loro role;  
> • Aeneas è un cacciatore, Douglas un Beta di Derek;  
> • Si svolge tra la seconda e la terza stagione, cioè, praticamente, poco prima degli avvenimenti della 3A;  
> • In questo caso, però, è già autunno;  
> • Aeneas è un cacciatore che segue il codice, che conosce gli Argent per lavoro e cose così;  
> • Douglas è un Beta un po' particolare, a scuola non era mai stato notato da nessuno, i suoi genitori non si curano di lui - non si accorgono nemmeno quando è in casa e quando non lo è -, ha un fratello che studia fuori e quindi è solo, ha un carattere un po' particolare e, per quanto si sforzi, non riesce a trasformarsi, nemmeno durante la luna piena. Qui, la cosa crea problemi al branco, perché tutti devono stare attenti a come si comportano con lui e a non urtare la sua sensibilità.  
> La cosa a cui Douglas si riferisce, la cosa che ha fatto e per cui Derek non lo perdonerà mai - secondo lui - è minacciare di morte Stiles, anche se questo è suo amico, dopo una discussione accesa. Douglas E' un Beta di Derek;
> 
> Ora basta, leggete, ci vediamo alle note finali. u_u
> 
> Questa è dedicata anche al nostro Douglas, anche se non ha l'account su AO3 - MALE -.

_[Roar - Katy Parry]_

  
**POV AENEAS**

Ero arrivato in città da un paio di mesi. Beacon Hills era diventata il centro di affari sovrannaturali che non mi piacevano. A quanto pareva, gli Argent non erano abbastanza capaci da riuscire a tenere la città al sicuro, da soli. Solitamente mi sarei rinchiuso in casa a ideare strategie, come facevo già da due mesi a quella parte, ma stavo incontrando non pochi problemi, non sapevo a chi dovevo dare la caccia. Ogni traccia spariva in una voluta di fumo. Non avevo perso lucidità, però. Non era nel mio stile. Avevo semplicemente deciso di passare ai fatti, perlustrando la zona per conto mio.  
Mangiai un paio di toast e mi vestii. Portai con me un paio di coltelli e una pistola. Nascosi le lame in una specie di tasca che avevo progettato appositamente, nella parte interna degli anfibi, guardai la pistola con aria indecisa.  
Non che avessi davvero soluzioni alternative alla fondina ascellare. Il problema era come coprirla. Alla fine, optai per una maglia nera, per proteggere l'epidermide dal fastidio del cuoio sulla pelle e un'altra maglia nera, sopra la fondina.  
L'oscurità a Beacon Hills non era come nelle grandi città. Non era spaventosa, non incuteva paura. Non ti lasciava con la costante impressione di essere seguito. Forse per questo, mi fidavo ancora meno di quel posto. Sembrava così normale da darmi la certezza che, nell'ombra, si nascondesse davvero qualcosa di orribile.  
Avevo fatto qualche ricerca sul luogo. Persone scomparse, quattro solo durante l'ultima estate, omicidi, troppo elevati per una cittadina come quella. Se uno fosse incappato in quei dati, al posto che sul tasso di delinquenza, non sarebbe mai passato per quel posto. Nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Mi chiedevo come fosse possibile, con dei cacciatori esperti e famosi, che certe bestie girassero ancora.  
Quando ero arrivato, gli Argent mi avevano fatto presente che non tutto si sarebbe rivelato come pensavo, ma non ci avevo dato bada. In quel campo, codice a parte, le cose erano bianche o nere. O eri cattivo o non lo eri, o uccidevi o venivi ucciso, non c'erano miracoli, nessuno tornava umano con uno schiocco di dita.  
Nemmeno l'amore vero avrebbe potuto restituire umanità a creature come i lupi mannari.

_[Iris - Goo Goo Dolls ]_

  
**POV DOUGLAS**  
  
Il terzo giro di Jack Daniel's era stato troppo anche per lui. Non era un tipo che amava bere, anzi. Si era pure domandato come fosse possibile che non gli avessero chiesto i documenti, ma era stato un momento. Un momento tra il primo bicchiere e il secondo. Un piccolo momento slavato, nella sua memoria. No, non era decisamente un tipo da alcolici.  
No, non ero decisamente tipo da alcolici, non se cominciavo a parlare in terza persona. Non se finivo seduto su un marciapiede a piangere la mia miseria. Non quando la scusa della mancata sobrietà non sussisteva. I licantropi assorbono l'alcol più in fretta, così velocemente che il corpo non ne risente. Quindi, era stato troppo, aspettare un effetto che non sarebbe mai arrivato. Troppo stupido.  
Ero un pessimo lupo, un pessimo Beta, un pessimo amico. Avevo appena minacciato Stiles. Stiles, che mi era stato accanto sempre e comunque, che si era messo in mezzo tra me e Derek e mi aveva difeso, sempre.  
Mi asciugai le lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance e si freddavano, a contatto con l'aria.  
Era autunno, novembre si stava spegnendo lentamente, le piogge erano frequenti, l'aria era piena di quel profumo di terriccio bagnato che ti stordisce in maniera positiva. Il mio si riempiva dell'odore di sconosciuti. Gente che, con il cambio del meteo, diventava più malinconica e stanca, più grigia. Quasi simile a me.  
Loro, loro, però, non ne avevano un vero motivo. Era il periodo, a stressarli. Loro riuscivano in quello che facevano. Loro finivano la scuola, affrontavano i genitori, il lavoro, le sfide della vita, mentre io guardavo il mondo scorrere sotto i miei occhi, come l'acqua di un torrente. Non avevo il coraggio di sporgermi, avevo così paura di caderci dentro, che era più facile rimanere a guardare e basta. E basta.  
Se non agivo, non potevo sbagliare. Nessuno poteva arrabbiarsi con me se non facevo nulla. Eppure, sembrava proprio quello il motivo che spingeva Derek a mal sopportarmi, a dirmi cattiverie. Voleva farmi arrabbiare, voleva vedermi trasformato. Continuavo a non capire perché. Non sarei mai stato in grado di uccidere nessuno, in ogni caso.

 

_[Marry The Night - Cover by Adam Lambert]_

  
**POV AENEAS**

Non avevo bevuto chissà quanto. In realtà avevo lasciato perdere gli alcolici. Avevo preferito un succo d'arancia. Se volevo concludere una qualsiasi cosa, quella sera. Avevo adocchiato un ragazzo bizzarro, s'era buttato giù tre bicchieri di Jack Daniel's come se fossero acqua ed era uscito sulle sue gambe. Se anche si fosse rivelato umano, sarebbe stato un qualcosa di interessante e, per il momento, non avevo ancora trovato nulla di sospetto in nessun altro. Pagò la sua bevanda e uscì. Non ero mai stato uno di quelli che rimanevano impalati ad aspettare che le cose gli capitassero in mano, ma, in quel momento, non riuscii a fare altro che frenarmi.  
Il ragazzo stava piangendo, seduto sul bordo del marciapiede. Lo guardai, spiazzato. Mi morsi l'interno della guancia e mi persi nei miei pensieri, fino a percepire distintamente la musica che proveniva dal locale che avevo appena lasciato. Di sicuro il titolo era Marry The Night. Non che ne sapessi qualcosa, ma lo stava ripetendo così tante volte che mi sarei stupito se non fosse stato così. Il punto era che stavo per abbandonare i miei propositi per la serata, per andare lì e tentare di tirarlo su. Non perché sembrasse un bel ragazzo, assolutamente no. Semplicemente... 'fanculo. Magari ci stava che... No. Il fatto era che... Quel tipo era sospetto. Sicuramente.  
Insomma, s'era scolato tre... Senza contare che aveva una faccia nota. Anche se, da lontano non potevo dirlo con certezza. Tornai dentro al bar, pagai due birre e uscii.  
Alla luce del lampione mi resi conto dove avevo già visto quel ragazzo. Lo avevo ben stampato in mente. Era uno dei ragazzi scomparsi, uno di quelli che avevo ricondotto al branco di Derek. Leggermente sorpreso, nascosi tutti i miei pensieri e mi avvicinai.  
Gli porsi la birra e lo guardai arricciare le labbra, schifato. Era proprio un ragazzino. Un lupo mannaro, per sua sfortuna.

 

_[Runnin' - Adam Lambert (a ripetizione, fino alla prossima)]_

**POV DOUGLAS**

Un ragazzo, no, un uomo, mi si avvicinò con un sorriso fascinoso e una birra in mano. E ora, cosa voleva, questo? Cancellai le lacrime con le mani, forse, arrossando gli occhi più di prima. La canzone che arrivava dal locale mi fece accelerare le pulsazioni. A volte succedeva, quando lasciavo i miei sensi liberi di vagare, senza rendermene conto. A volte era semplicemente più facile che stare a sentire tutte le discussioni della gente. Concentrarmi sulla musica così tanto da esserne condizionato. Non che lo facessi di proposito, sostanzialmente non ero in grado di controllare la mia padre lupesca. Non riuscivo a trasformarmi, nemmeno quando lo volevo.  
Ero un fallimento totale. Facevo proprio pena... E avevo minacciato Stiles. Un senso di nausea mi chiuse lo stomaco. Afferrai la birra in uno scatto strano e ne bevvi un sorso. Nemmeno mi piaceva, la birra.  
L'uomo era alto, ben piazzato, aveva due braccia che sembravano avere la circonferenza delle mie cosce. Un sorrisino indecifrabile stampato in faccia e i capelli castani. Un bel tipo. Un po' troppo fuori dalla mia portata. Dovevo fargli pena.  
Potevo sentire l'odore di bagnoschiuma e pelle e qualcos'altro. Alzai lo sguardo, tentando di dissimulare la sorpresa e la paura. L'odore di metallo che si distingueva tra il resto. Era una punta amara sulla lingua.  
Era ovvio, non poteva certo essere lì per lui. Ovviamente. Per qualche assurdo motivo, non riuscii a tirarmi indietro, quando mi baciò. Potevo sentire che era sbagliato. Lo sentivo, ovunque. La sua pelle era fredda, la sua lingua era prepotente e sapeva di succo all'arancia e birra, che mixato al lieve rimasuglio di Jack Daniel's era il colpo finale al sapore di guai che mi pesava addosso. Mi gravava sulle spalle, la consapevolezza, in tanti paletti appuntiti che mi si conficcavano addosso.  
Eppure non riuscivo a respingerlo. Non riuscivo ad allontanarmi, a scappare. Stavo cadendo nella tana del lupo, eppure era strano, visto la trappola del cacciatore non era nemmeno così ben congegnata. Avrei potuto correre e correre e correre fino a perdere il fiato e a fargli perdere le mie tracce. Invece me ne stavo lì seduto, senza fare altro che subire il suo bacio, subire la sua lingua, farmi prendere per mano e trascinare in macchina.

 

**POV AENEAS**

_Dio, vivevo davvero per quello: il brivido di inseguire, raggiungere e piegare al potere dello strozzalupo una creatura della notte. E questo qui, dovetti ammettere, era anche bello. Tanto che picchiarlo era quasi un peccato._  
Aveva perso i sensi fin troppo velocemente, vinto dall'aconito. Era debole, un Beta. Uno di quelli nemmeno troppo forti. Contavo che capitolasse presto. Preparai i coltelli, la pistola sempre a portata di mano.  
Le catene erano d'argento, fiori di strozzalupo le adornavano come gioielli della morte. Gli elettrodi non erano attivati, mi serviva vigile. Quando si riprese, sembrava spaesato, come se ricordasse appena. Il mio volto dovette dirgli qualcosa, perché puntò lo sguardo altrove e si morse le labbra. Non si era mai trasformato. Avrei detto di essermi sbagliato, se non avessi visto un lampo dorato in quelle iridi azzurre.  
« Sei uno di quelli di Hale, vero? » Domandai, sorridendo, falsamente cortese. Lui non sembrò curarsene, sembrava totalmente terrorizzato. Non sarei diventato più gentile, non avrei avuto pietà.  
Non rispose, ma il suo sguardo che si sollevava era un'ammissione di colpa. Sorrisi, soddisfatto.  
« Potresti dirmi tutto quello che sai, se collaborassi... Potrebbe essere meno doloroso... No? Allora dovrò passare alle maniere forti. » Estrassi il coltellino che portavo sempre con me, lo feci scattare e lo immersi nel veleno estratto dallo strozzalupo. L'aconito era letale, per gli uomini, ma bastava stare attenti. Lo ferii in un taglio veloce e preciso, sullo zigomo. Un rivolo di sangue colò giù, come una lacrima sbagliata.  
Ritentai « Dimmi qualcosa e tutto questo finirà subito. » Lui mi rivolse un altro sguardo spaventato, ma non disse nulla.  
Gli tirai un calcio, frustrato. Di solito non mi lasciavo andare, ma quei mesi erano stati troppo anche per me. Cominciavo a capire perché gli Argent non riuscissero a tenere a bada tutto quello. Era come dare la caccia al fumo.  
Feci scorrere la parte piatta del coltello sulla sua guancia e sul suo collo, giù fino alla maglia bagnata da lacrime che non avevo visto scorrere. Tagliai la stoffa senza alcuna cura. La punta era perpendicolare al corpo del Beta, in quel momento. Disegnai ghirigori strani, sulla sua pelle, senza mai ferirla davvero. Poi gli lasciai un altro taglio, sul fianco e un’altro, ancora, sull'addome, senza andare in profondità.  
Presi qualcosa dal tavolo dietro di me, continuando a chiacchierare con il Beta.  
« Parla, Douglas, e tutto questo finirà. »  
Lui scosse la testa, spaventato, ma deciso. Io risi, amaro « Sai cosa sono questi, Douglas? » Scosse la testa di nuovo, alla vista dei pugnali simili a tridenti. Avevo una passione per le armi, altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile diventare un cacciatore. « Si chiamano "Sai". Davvero non ne hai mai sentito parlare? E' il nome Ryukyu per un'arma tradizionale di Okinawa. Vedi, è piuttosto versatile. Può essere usata in maniera da risultare letale o meno. La trovo molto più elegante e soddisfacente di un banale pugnale. » Mi stavo perdendo in chiacchiere, ma potevo vedere chiaramente cosa stava vedendo Douglas, nella sua testa, mentre gli descrivevo l'uso dell'arma. Vedevo, nei suoi occhi, i due Sai, piantati nella sua carne, il suo sangue che colava fino al manico e poi finiva sul pavimento di pietra, per mischiarsi alla polvere.  
Ma, ancora una volta, la sua bocca non si lasciò sfuggire nulla di più di un gemito di paura.

 

**POV DOUGLAS**

Le lacrime si mischiavano al sangue, sulle mie labbra, e finivano a terra, senza rumore, diluendo in maniera impercettibile la pozza rossa che si era formata ai miei piedi, quando il Sai aveva penetrato la carne, impiantandosi tra la clavicola e l'articolazione della spalla. Non avevo nemmeno provato a frenare il mio ringhio di dolore. Un ringhio totalmente umano. Facevo davvero schifo come licantropo.  
Non sentivo altro che il rumore sordo del cuore che scoppiava, nella cassa toracica. I polmoni bruciavano, i muscoli si erano indolenziti, la testa penzolava, senza che riuscissi a tenerla su.  
Ero esausto, sofferente. Ero rassegnato al mio destino, come ero sempre stato.  
Lacrime salate scaldavano la pelle ormai fredda. L'altro Sai faceva sgorgare sangue dal mio addome.  
Li aveva piantati lì e ogni mezz'ora, quando la guarigione cominciava a fermare il sangue, li girava, facendomi urlare. Tolse i Sai dal mio corpo, facendomi gridare dal dolore.  
 _« Noi...» cominciai, con la voce soffocata dal labbro gonfio,_ la voce gracchiante _._  
 _« Non uccidiamo. Non siamo noi. E'... E' un altro branco. Noi non uccidiamo le persone. Non io, non Derek. Facciamo tutto ciò che possiamo per proteggerle. Ma voi... Voi non credete mai che possano esistere dei licantropi buoni. Non mi credete. Non ci credete! »_  
Cedetti, alla fine, nella speranza di farlo smettere. Gli occhi arrossati e gonfi. Ancora lucidi. Il naso sporco. Le energie che venivano meno. Il veleno dell'aconito doveva essermi entrato in circolo. Cominciavo a sentire il peso dell'incoscienza, le palpebre si appesantivano, il cuore mancava un battito, rallentava.  
Volevo solo dormire, chiudere gli occhi e non aprirli mai più. Non volevo più soffrire, non volevo più sentirmi solo, sbagliato. Volevo solo che finisse.  
« _Hai intenzione di uccidermi, vero? Fallo. Ma sappi che sarà inutile. Derek non verrà. Non dopo quello che ho fatto._ » Mormorai, cercando la forza per sollevare gli occhi e incontrare il suo sguardo, prima di svenire.

 

**POV AENEAS**

Le sue parole mi colpirono. Erano come un sasso, gettato in uno stagno di certezze.  
 _Aspettai che smettesse. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mettermi a consolarlo e fargli un grattino?_  
 _D'accordo, mi bruciava un tantino essermi sbagliato, essere caduto in errore come un principiante. E ora mi sembrava sbagliato aver usato la violenza dove non era necessario._  
 _Avevo agito d'impulso, avevo lavorato di fantasia nella direzione sbagliata e avevo toppato._  
Aspettai che svenisse. Presi una siringa e gli iniettai l'antidoto al veleno che gli doveva essere entrato in circolo quando, senza rendersene conto, aveva leccato le labbra screpolate, dove prima era passato il coltello avvelenato.  
Sciolsi le catene, gli pulii le ferite causate dai Sai e quelle provocate dal coltello.  
Non dovevano essere affari miei se aveva litigato con il suo Alpha. Non dovevo preoccuparmi per lui. Non ero una fottuta balia per lupi!

_[(Can't Stop) Falling in Love - Elvis]_

« Fuck the Gods » borbottai a denti stretti, mentre il Beta riprendeva i sensi « Riprenditi, ragazzo. Non sono lo psicologo di nessuno, non m'importa se hai problemi con il tuo Alpha. Conducimi da lui e vedrò di non infliggerti altro dolore. Va bene se non sei tu il cattivo... »  
«  _DEREK NON E' CATTIVO!_ » Sputò fuori con veemenza. Mi stupì non poco. Fino al minuto prima sembrava in fin di vita. Certo, dovevo considerare che, sebbene non si fosse trasformato, doveva pur avere un lato che reagisse alle sue caratteristiche mannare.  
Tolto dalle catene, si dimostrò più collaborativo. Mi spiegò di un branco di Alpha che era arrivato in città da qualche mese e di omicidi che avevano poco a che vedere con i licantropi, cose inclassificabili. Cose da Serial Killer... Sacrifici umani. Roba da stregoneria o, più probabilmente, da Druidi.  
Gli diedi da mangiare, perché, in fondo, non ero così bastardo. Avevo sbagliato. Avevo preso un granchio. Un enorme errore che era costato ore di tortura al ragazzo e a me. Lo avevo ferito, gli avevo piantato dei pugnali nella carne. Ero stato io, il mostro.  
Mi assicurò che nessuno del branco di Hale voleva ammazzare gente. Due di loro erano stati rapiti e loro li stavano cercando, quando lui aveva litigato con Derek.  
Non si era dilungato troppo sulla questione ed era arrossito, volgendo lo sguardo dall'altra parte. Lo avevo trovato tenero e mi ero chiesto se poteva fiutare il mio senso di colpa, se avrebbe mai potuto perdonarmi per essermi lasciato prendere la mano dalla frustrazione.  
Io mi ero scusato, anche se non c'erano giustificazioni, per quello che avevo fatto. Gli avevo spiegato che, di solito, seguivo il codice e che mi sarei dovuto accorgere prima che non sarebbe riuscito a fare del male ad una mosca. In realtà non riuscivo a trovare pace.  
Ero contento che, in quanto licantropo, sarebbe guarito velocemente. Volevo che tutti i segni sparissero dal suo corpo, volevo che stesse bene. Era un pensiero parzialmente egoista. Una metà di me voleva davvero che guarisse per il suo bene, ma una parte di me voleva solo smettere di avere la prova vivente, del mio fallimento come persona, davanti agli occhi.  
Come cacciatore ero davvero bravo, tra i migliori, ma come potevo considerarmi una persona, dopo quello che avevo fatto?  
Quando si era svegliato, prima di tutto questo parlare, c'era stato un momento, un istante in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di me e le sue mani si erano strette ai miei abiti e il suo corpo si era rannicchiato sul mio, avvolgendomi in un quadro bizzarro.  
Io con le maglie insanguinate, le ginocchia a terra e il suo corpo tra le braccia e il suo sguardo che non mi lasciava.  
Era quello, quell'istante esatto che non riuscivo ad accantonare. Mentre parlavamo, mentre gli lasciavo usare la mia doccia, mentre usavo la palestra che avevo in casa per distrarmi e allenarmi.  
I suoi occhi mi seguivano ovunque, assieme al mio senso di colpa.  
Ero così sovrappensiero che entrai in bagno senza pensare al mio ospite.  
Il vapore era ovunque. Alzai lo sguardo, senza davvero pensarci e lo trovai nudo, mentre si avvolgeva un asciugamano in vita. Rimasi a bocca aperta, nel bel mezzo di quello che stavo facendo, senza ben sapere cosa dire. Mi ero giocato anche la possibilità di provarci con uno così, davvero? Tutto in una sera? Dovevo farmi i complimenti. Continuai a fissarlo negli occhi, con insistenza fastidiosa, quella tipica di chi vuole evitare di guardare altrove - e magari incantarsi, dimentico di aver appena torturato quello stesso corpo -. Le ferite si erano quasi rimarginate del tutto e io non riuscivo che a sentirmi più in colpa, per tutto quello che avevo fatto. Ero stato orribile. Ero orribile.  
Lui accennò un sorriso, timido, mentre il rossore gli imporporava le guance. Sorrisi, d'istinto, nonostante tutto il marasma che mi si muoveva dentro.  
Doveva aver fiutato qualcosa. Qualcosa che si agitava in me, sì, sotto la cintura. Borbottai un’altra maledizione a questo e quello e chiusi la porta alle mie spalle, scusandomi.

Quando uscì, sembrava essersi dimenticato del piccolo incidente in bagno, cosa che io non avevo fatto, ma che tentavo di ignorare. C'era stato un incidente ben più grave, che io non avrei dimenticato mai. Mi passai una mano sul volto e cancellai una piccola lacrima, colpevole, che stava per scendere a bagnarmi la guancia. Mi chiese se poteva restare per la notte, non sapendo dove andare a dormire. Io lo guardai sorpreso, davvero voleva passare la notte da uno che lo aveva appena torturato? Quanto dovevano essersi messe male le cose con Hale? Annuii distrattamente, senza rendermene conto, stavo anche sorridendo, e, quando collegai il tutto, era semplicemente troppo tardi.  
Gli stavo già portando una coperta.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta. Io sono contenta perché mi hanno detto che non li ho mandati OOC. Ogni errore è dovuto ad una mia svista. Alla prossima *-*


End file.
